


"An Aural Fixation"

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: ASMR, Ball Draining, Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, HFO?, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, talk of cock sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: “You’ve got an appointment to keep. A hearing test with your favourite audiologist. This being your fifth appointment in the space of sixth weeks, things are starting to draw suspicion - for there is absolutely nothing wrong with your hearing. But luckily for you, she enjoys your visits and seemingly approves of your wandering eye - or perhaps, wandering ear - and is all too eager to see how much she can really get you going with just her voice and especially her words. ”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	"An Aural Fixation"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ASMR audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/
> 
> List of props & SFX:
> 
> Binaural microphone (not essential, but recommended)
> 
> Tone generator. e.g.  
> https://www.szynalski.com/tone-generator/  
> https://www.gieson.com/Library/projects/utilities/tonegen/  
> https://onlinetonegenerator.com/432Hz.html
> 
> Desk chair with wheels  
> Headphones  
> hand sanitiser  
> Pencil and paper  
> Door and lock  
> Rubber gloves  
> cough sweets/menthols (lockets, halls etc)  
> bottle of water

[The soft scratching of a lead pencil persists on a sheet of white paper. A woman sits at her desk, writing notes. A tall and very attractive audiologist finishing up her paperwork from a previous client.]

Just one more moment and I’ll be with you…

[She puts down her pencil and taps the papers together on her desk in a professional manner]

Sorry about that! Hello! And welcome to your hearing screener, if you’d like to—

[She pauses before tittering softly at the new patient]

Oh, I should’ve known. Its *you* again. 

You do realise you’re not due for an appointment for another six months, right? 

Uh-huh. You’re “worried you’re still not hearing things.” Right…

[She sighs but in an amused tone]

Then let's not waste any more of each others time. Follow me, please.

[They both walk swiftly into an adjacent room.]

Sit.

[The chair moves back as he takes a seat. She shuts the door to a close before taking a seat herself. She squeezes out hand sanitiser in her hands. Rubbing them together noticeably more sensual than usual with stifled moans every now and then] 

Mmm. What? Its just hand sanitiser. Standard operating procedure. Can’t take any chances, or I’m liable, aren’t I? Anyway… Let's begin the audiogram… Please put these on.

[She leans over, very close to his right ear and hands him a pair of robust, heavyweight, over-ear headphone cans]

Hear me alright, still? Good. OK, let's begin…

[She plays a frequency of sound to him through the interface. The sound emits a low frequency in his right ear while she speaks in his left.]

Right ear 500 hertz at 30 decibels. Tell me once you can hear it.  
Good. Now one thousand Hertz…

[1k Hz sounds]

Right, now two thousand hertz…

[2k Hz at 45 decibels rings in his right ear]

Four thousand…

[4k Hz rings again]

Finally for the right… Six thousand…

[6k Hz at 40 decibels rings]

Very good. And now the Left ear. five hundred hertz…

[She switches sides. and plays 500 hertz in his left ear, now speaking in his right]

First, again one thousand Hertz…

[1k Hz sounds]

Left at two thousand hertz…

[2k Hz at 45 decibels rings in his left ear]

Four thousand hertz…

[4k Hz rings in his left]

And finally Left at Six thousand…

[6k Hz at 40 decibels rings]

Very Good. Very good indeed. You can take them off now. We’re almost done.

[He removes the headphones, allowing her natural unfiltered voice to shine through once more. The audiologist whisks out a fresh patient form. Pencil at the ready. She sighs.]

Right, here we go again. Age and date of birth? Yes. Of course, I know your age. You’ve been here frequent enough. But I have to stick to formalities. Just answer the question.

[She scribbles it down on her form]

Uh-huh. Good. Next question…

Do you still find it hard to follow peoples conversations? In public or at home?

[She scribbles]

Sometimes. Okay. Now. What about on the phone? Struggle to hear people still?

[and scribbles]

OK, the same as before.

Ok, now natural frequencies. Can you still hear birdsong without straining? What about crickets, grasshoppers?

[and scribbles]

Very good! OK. Now noisy environments… 

[and scribbles]

Sometimes. That's fine.

[and scribbles again]

Nearly done… So, as expected from my new results, there is very little change. Hardly warranting a new checkup as I suspected. You still have very mild hearing issues. But again, that's ok for someone of your age and lifestyle so nothing to be too concerned about. 

[She files his form away, before clearing her throat]

I suppose I should thank you again for coming. But remember six months this time. *Not* two weeks. Sounds fair? 

[She laughs suddenly at his answer]

No? Tsk tsk. You’re so precocious. I’ve never known a patient like you. Look, to spare either other of us further embarrassment, I’ll come out and say it. There’s clearly another reason you keep coming here… So! Go on, tell me…. I’m not letting your leave until you do. 

[She pauses. Listening intently]

You “love the sound of my voice?” Huh. Well, I’m flattered for sure. But I’m only doing my job you know. What makes me different from any other audiologists in this branch? 

[She pauses again. This time breathing more heavily in a slight more exaggerated, Marilyn Monroe style]

Huh. So you “find me attractive.” That can’t be it though, surely? Oh…So it's the *sound* of my voice that “Drives you wild.” How exactly? When I’m close to your ears…

[She leans over and whispers seductively in his right ear]

Like this?

[And swivels her chair around to his left side. Whispering still]

Or like this?

[She swivels back in her chair and admires him fondly from afar.]

I see. I no idea I had such an effect on such a cute, shy guy like you. Oh yes. I think you’re cute. I wouldn’t lie about that. I’m a professional, remember?

[She gets up from her seat and approaches the door. But instead of ushering him out, she locks the door tight.]

Now don’t get too excited. Nothing audacious will be happening in this room today. My job is on the line after all. 

[She walks back over to him and swivels her chair right behind his and settles down directly behind him]

But tell you what I’ll do… Let me paint you a picture with my words. Yes. Just with my words. My voice. My lips. Allow me to *describe* what I like doing to shy guys like you. Yes. what I like doing to them. How I like to tease them. Make them squirm. Make them wriggle and writhe in ecstasy as their blood pressure rises and their heart rate increases. Oh, I think you’re gonna like it… Quite a bit.

[She licks and smacks her lips passionately. Slowly wetting them with her saliva.]

Because I know its the quiet ones. The nervous types just like you that have the kinkiest sides. And after all… They’re the loves I love the most. For they’re the most delicious. 

[Suddenly she flicks off the light. Sending them in near darkness. She whispers incredibly soft in his right ear.]

So, are you ready? Good.

[She provocatively pulls on some rubber gloves. Snapping them over her hands]

Let me prepare a few things as we go. Remember, we still have to keep things relatively “clean.” 

Now, where were we? Ah. That's right. Me teasing you…

[she wiggles her fingers back and forth in her gloves. Deliberately close to both of his ears]

Like that? Good. Listen close… For I want you to imagine everything I want to do to you.

Yes. imagine you’re sitting back in your favourite chair. And me. Standing in front of you in the most luxurious, sexiest lingerie you’ve ever seen. The sight of me alone will make your heart race. Your pants will suddenly feel so tight. So restrictive. But don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. Sit back and let me pull off those pesky trousers of you.

[She pulls off her own coat and flacks it before placing on the back of her chair]

My hands will run all up and down your inner thighs. Caressing you. Massaging you. But I don’t think I’d be able to resist for much longer.  
[She rubs her hands together sensually]

Mmm, I can just imagine it now. That wonderful bulge. So sexy. So inviting. Oh yes, I’ve seen your bulge. Early in fact. I know what the sight of me does you. So I won’t waste any further time, reach lower and grab the real object of my affection. 

Mmm. Feel me squeezing you through your underwear. It’ll feel so good. So nice. But that won’t be enough, will it? You’ll want this cock free…

Once I’ve pulled your underwear off your body, my hand will gently wrap around that gorgeous cock. I’ll squeeze you. Both your shaft and your balls. Priming them to full hardness. Because you’ll need to be raging for what I have in store for you.

[She swirls her fingers over both of his ears ever so softly]

I gathered from your aural fixation you like the sound of my hands. caressing you like this. So, therefore, I’d naturally assume you’d like a bit of oral in the “other” sense. Yes? Oh, you know exactly what I mean. 

[She licks her lips again. Kissing the air, and breathing heavily in his left ear]

Now listen close. Hear me describe what I love doing to guys like you with just my mouth.

[She giggles and switches to his right.] 

Just imagine me. Leaning my face down over your erect cock. Letting your anticipation build. With my lips merely a fraction away.

Then I’ll start licking. Tasting you. Caressing and Lapping at your entire head. Slowly at first, but going faster with every passing minute. You cock won’t be able to resist twitching between my licks. 

You’ll want more. and more. More of my mouth. You’ll be just desperate to feel yourself inside me.

[She opens her mouth wide and breathes heavily into his ear]

Oh yeah, you will. Hehe…

[Suddenly she fishes out a cough sweet from her pocket]

Don’t mind me. I got addicted to cherry menthols since I was a kid… Anyway, where was I? Ah yes…

[ She pops one in her mouth. sucking and lapping at it instantly]

So then…Then, at long last, I’ll swoop down and swallow all of you. Swallow you whole. Your head. Your shaft. Every inch of you inside my warm wet mouth. I’ll hold you there. Squeezing you tighter with my mouth. Tighter, tighter and tighter and then… That’s when I’ll start sucking. Slow at first. Agonisingly slow. Bobbing ever so calmly over your raging cock.

[She sucks on the sweet. Moaning closes to his ear]

You head will feel like it's on fire from the slow-burning pleasure I’m giving you. Squeezed between my lapping tongue and the roof of my mouth. My pace will increase as I slowly move up and down your entire length in a trance-like motion. Up and down. Over and over and over again. From the very tip of your head, right to the base of your shaft. That pre-cum of yours will just ooze from your cock, lubricating my every motion as I suck you in and out. Up and down. Over and over. 

[She squeezes more sanitiser in her hands rubbing it in her palms with her rubber gloves. She continues to speak in one ear with her hands busy with the other]

Each time I come up, My serpentine tongue will wrap and constrict around your head. Lap at the underside of your cock. And swirl my tongue all around it. Finding that sensitive spot. You know the spot I mean. That little spot that drives you crazy. The spot that drives you wild with lust.

Your pleasure will build and build as I focus on your head. And then I’ll sink down on you again. Sucking and swallowing you still. Suddenly I’ll quicken the pace. Barely slowing but still caressing your head with my tongue each time as I come up for air. 

But I won’t suck with as much mercy as before. No. This time I’ll start to piston up and down your shaft with more deliberate force. I’ll feel you get harder as your orgasm approaches. Your bulbous head will swell as you get closer and closer with every passing minute. My mouth will be so tight but so wet and sloppy from all that sucking. The sensation will send you closer and closer to the edge. 

[Suddenly she goes quiet. and fishes retrieve a water bottle from her desk] 

But then I’ll stop. Just so you can catch your breath.

[She brings it closer to his ear, takes off the cap and has a small sip for herself]

Then after a minute or two, I’ll take all of you back down my throat. Swallowing you whole. And right away you’ll immediately notice the increased tightness. Yes, I know it’ll be sensitive. But that's the point sweetie. I want you to be.

[She takes another gulp of water. Swallowing it down deliberately slowly]

Both My hands will rub and caress your balls. Adding even further stimulation to your crotch. Every stroke, every suck sending you further and further into a wondrous state of bliss. 

[She rubs the bottle up and down in her sticky gloved hands]

I’ll go faster and faster. Licking and sucking with every thrust of my mouth. I’m not going to stop. But you wouldn’t be able to stop me even if if you tried. Your heightened sensitively will be agonising as build you further and further up towards your orgasm. For I don’t want you cuming just anywhere. I want you to cum in my mouth. 

[opens her mouth wide. Breathing and gasping softly in his ear. Her voice begins to tremble as she speaks]

And finally… You’ll burst. All that cum will shoot out of your cock like a raging torrent. All the pent up frustration. All that energy will be siphoned from you by my leeching, sucking mouth. Like this…

[She takes another long swig of water. Swallowing it down in big gulps]

The only thing you’ll feel is pleasure coursing through your trembling body as I squeeze your pulsating cock tightly in my ravenous mouth. 

And I’ll swallow it all. Every single drop as that spasming cock pumps out its cum. I’ll keep sucking and swallowing and squeezing you so tight as you unload it all down the back of my throat… The pleasure will feel almost never-ending, with me latched on your cock. milking you dry.

[She finishes the entire bottle and seals the cap]

Finally, after minutes of holding you in this agonising bliss, my sucking will decrease. You’ll gasp as my mouth drags up from the base of your cock. Right up to that Uber sensitive head. And my lips with pop as I finally, finally let you out of my mouth. Letting it slip from my wet lips. 

[She puts the bottle down and pulls off her gloves]

You cock will be totally spent. But still twitching and throbbing from the aftershocks. You’ll gasp as I take the end of your cock right back in my mouth. licking up any stray drop of cum I’d find. But just for my own amusement, I’ll drive that cock back down my throat once more. For I know you’re reaction will be delicious. To see you writhing back and forth in your chair from the overstimulation will be wonderful.

But I’ll know you’re done. And I’m no cruel woman. So I’ll finally retract, and slip you from my mouth. Kissing the tip as a thank you for a job well done.

[She sighs and groans in appreciation before switching on the light]

There now. How was that? Think you’ll need a follow-up appointment?

[She sighs again]

Well, I suppose I could *squeeze* you in next week.

[She opens the door and ushers him out]

Then maybe I can tell you what I’d like you to do to me…

Have a nice day.

THE END.


End file.
